Tripp to the past
by actionbitchesbff
Summary: A girl with a few addictions takes a "trip" to the past and meets the gang. IT is slow at first but speeds up quickly! rated T/M for drug use and language.


AN- Well I don't own any of this, well maybe the miscellaneous character but that's it. Also I suck so tell me what I'm doing wrong :]

Rooster

Ava had always been the one to want to go visit far off places but she never imagined that she would be going to see her Japanese cousin over the summer. She didn't really know her cousin that well and hadn't seen her since she was ten when she moved. Her cousin's name was Masa. Ava was really excited about this trip but she was also sad because this was the last summer before college and her friends moving away. She knew that it would look good on her transcript though that she had traveled.

The week before she left she was still in school so she still got to see her friends.

"Hey Ava wait up!" a girl with tight jeans and an Alice and chains tee shirt on yelled running up to Ava. Ava turned and looked at the crowed face selecting one that she couldn't miss. The girl had dark eye liner and bright red lip stick on that was the same color as the red on the shirt, her hair was black and in choppy layers that was poofed.

"Oh hey Jenny, what's up?"Ava replied looking bored. Even though this was the last week before the trip she had no clue why she hadn't gotten over school sucking. Ava was wearing her favorite shirt which was Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends which was kind of childish to some. It comforted her and reminded her of times when she didn't have to pretend to be happy she just was.

"Nothing just trying to find you which I did!" her friend said with a laugh "so, are you still coming to my place after school? Because Tai is and we have something planed." she said with a wink as they walked to their shared locker.

"Yea I'm still coming I just have to run by my house to tell my mom. Do you want me to stay the night too?" Ava asked hoping the answer would be no. Time with her family would be nice even though she loved her friends.

"Duh! Why would you not stay?"

"I don't know" Laughing as if she was truly happy that she was staying. Her emotions had been messed up since the break up with her long time boyfriend, Sebastian. The break-up was harsh and slow. She noticed about a month before that he had drawn away from her and she was hoping it was just for space and not a break-up. But she was once again proven wrong.

"Well silly, it's going to be me, you, and Tai! Just like it use to be when we were kids. Dang I miss the good ol' days" Jenny said knocking in to Ava's thoughts.

"That'll be fun I can't wait, but now I have to go or I'm going to be late for second hour" Ava said as she started walking away, even though she didn't care if she was late she wanted to be alone before that night.

Tai was Ava's before Jenny was but things changed when they got to High School. Tai wanted to be one of the popular kids and she changed to become one leaving Ava in the dust of normalcy. Tai came back when she found out that the preps didn't care and it was all looks and no real niceness in the clique of hell. Ava didn't take her back in as he best friend that position had been filled while Tai was gone. Jenny the girl that took Tai's spot was just as much caught up in the normalcy as Ava was. They fit together best friends in love and war, well more like lust and homework.

Once again her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when her teacher asked her a question, "Ava, What is the answer?"

"Um, well what was the question again?"

"Where was the first atomic bomb dropped?"

"Hiroshima and Nagasaki?" Ava knew she was right she had been thought this stuff since she was twelve.

"Correct, very nice. Nick…"

As her teacher went on it let her go back to her thoughts.

The rest of the school day passed as usual, lots of thought and no learning. She went to her house and told her mother what she was doing and left for Jenny's mentally preparing herself for Tai. Even though she wasn't in the clique anymore she still acted like the preppy bitches. She talked like them and ate like them and dressed like them, she was them at heart and she would never be her old self. Then again neither would Ava. She had a problem with drugs and alcohol. It came about shortly after Tai left her stranded alone in the cold world of high school, but those thoughts are best kept for a rainy day.

As Ava turned her car back on to leave her house, which she had not done, yet Rooster by Alice in chains came on her sound system. She loved this song it reminded her of drugs and fun but then it also reminded her of living. Moving on was hard in every aspect of her life, whether it be love or addictions it always bit her in the ass.

She arrived at Jenny's a little late because she had to get gas and snack foods which she knew Jenny would have but not her kind.

"Finally you're here!" Jenny hollered from her front door. It was chilly out for being May but that's what you get when you live in Indiana. It was always weird when it came to temperatures.

"Yep, I had to stop and get gas and SNACKS!" Ava replied with a giant smile on her face.

"what I had stuff here"

"Yea but I wanted this stuff" Ava replied pulling out pop-tarts, hot fries, cookies, candy bars, and popcorn. The stuff was so random but all so good.

"Wow Ava you on drugs again?" Tai said in the crappiest voice she could muster.

"Yes, Yes I am Tai how could you tell?" Ava said with a scowl "Really Tai you know I'm not or else you would smell it on me, Duh. Look I don't want any problems tonight so could you keep the bitchiness down to a minimum?"

"No I doubt I could I could do that for a Druggie like you"

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP, I'm tired of every one judging me for what I've done and not for what I am now" Ava yelled back Jenny just sat there this all happened too fast for her to compute.

"Ok now that we have that out of our system can we get along?" Jenny finally spoke up.

"Yea we're fine let's do something fun." Ava said trying to cool down.

"No we're not fine, we've been like this since freshman year I want to change it, I mea—"

"Just shut up you turned in to a prep and you ditched me and you ask why I did this and that it's because I had no one for the longest time then I became friends with Jenny and moved on from you." Ava cut Tai off. "Sorry Jenny I'm leaving I'll see you tomorrow at school" picking her things up and leaving without another word. Jenny standing up to stop her but knowing it wouldn't do anything.

Ava wished she had someone else to go to. She missed Sebastian; he was the one who comforted her. He made her who she was. They met at a party that everyone was invited to. They started talking and then a joint was passed to them, at the time Ava had never done anything wrong. She already drank now she was being passed a joint, what was she to do? He was sexy and he seemed to like her she wanted to impress him so she took it. The worst decision, maybe of her life was for a boy who would break her heart a year later when she stopped doing the drugs that he lived for. She didn't want to go home so she went to the park that she had gone to every day with him. He was there.

As she stepped out of the car she knew that this wasn't going to go good. It took her four months to get off of them and now it was only a smell to get her back on them.

"Oh look who it is the little princess Ava!" Sebastian hollered taking a puff of the toxic shroom laced blunt.

"shut up and hand me that shit" Ava said and as she said this his faced changed knowing how hard she had worked to stop, he knew that something had happened. Even though he broke up with her he didn't want to. He did it so she could stay off of the drugs he loved the girl and he wanted the best for her.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked hoping she would say "no, never mind". He couldn't just say no he lived for her and would give her whatever she wanted.

"yea give me that" Ava took one drag of the thick over-baring smoke and started coughing.

"Here sit down"

Ava had never had a trip this bad. It seemed as if she was transported to a different world. One with the freshest air she had ever breathed and the bluest sky ever seen. In the distance she saw a girl in a green skirt and a white shirt. The girl walked up to Ava and said in some language that she had heard but couldn't place then the girl said it again. Finally she got it, it was Japanese.

The girl had said "are you ok" in Japanese.

Ava switched to the same language and said "where am I?"

"Well, you're in feudal Japan and I know you're from the future from your clothes. My name is Kagome and I'll help you find a way home."

"Well my name is Ava and this is just a bad trip I'll be home when it wears off." She said with a smile creeping across her face.


End file.
